Noir Neko Sugar Girls
by asiantoast
Summary: It had been years since their last encounter, and Konneko barely recognized Raku-Chan. Things are different now, much less innocent and pure than they once were. (T for language/ adult themes- Nyan Neko Sugar Girls)


**Chapter 1**

_"Looking for true love,_

_Looking for true love,_

_wherever I go."_

-Jun "True Love"

"Oh, _Raku-Chan_... you've changed so much"

"I know,,,, nya"

The two lady-nekos embraced tenderly, the chilly rain pouring down the drain nearby, creating a rush comparative to the steady flow of tears that ran down Konneko-Chan's face. What once had been a sweet and innocent love had evolved into a horrid accidental development of drug-dealing and tragic abandonment. It was only now, 10 years afterward and in front of a lone gas station, that the two lovers had met again.

Raku-Chan had filled out quite a bit, doing herself well in the crime underworld. It was obvious that she was wealthy, shown by her thick fur-jacket and high pumps encrusted with rhinestones. However, the eyes that were worn on the porcelain face of the lady-neko were empty. Long devoid of love, of understanding. Since when had Raku-Chan been so crushed by the loneliness of everyday life? Was it when she first set eyes on Konneko when purchasing mochi? When she did her first line of cocaine? When she rushed into the night to catch a train, leaving Konneko alone at home, slumbering in their shared bed? No, she was always lonely. Raku-Chan was a loner by blood. She kept up the family business. You know, shooting first and asking questions later.

"You look so… sugoi…" Konneko sobbed, her ginger hair dampened by the rain. There were a few stray grey hairs, showing that time really had passed.

"No… not sugoi…. kawaii."

Konneko sucked in a sharp breath; there was the cocky personality that she had known and loved. How headstrong Raku-chan must be! Refusing to be anything but cute, when she had so many bounties under her belt! A rush of heat reached her face, a flushed pink that perfectly encapsulated her feelings.

However, Raku-Chan was somewhere else at that point, staring into the distance. What had she done herself, fleeing? Where was she really when she found her father, and took over his drug dealing line? To what did she owe to only herself? Was it the crippling loneliness? The lump of regret that sat deep inside her? No, that definitely belonged to Konneko.

Ah, Konneko.

How sweet and innocent she was, unaware of the things Raku-Chan had done. She knew of the 'family business', but… did she know too much? While Raku-Chan was out on sting operations, raids on other gangs, and in shootings, Konneko had been living the soft life. It showed in her eyes, her lips, and fingers. They were all soft, not at all showing signs of bearing blood of other people on them. She felt a burning anger inside, the curdling jealousy that plagued those of a troubled past.

Eyes narrowing, Raku-Chan pushed Konneko away forcefully. She regarded the tall woman in front of her with a seething hatred. She still wore a a-line green dress, just like the one she had back then- how fucking cute. This would not work out at all. What did a die-hard gangster have to offer to a sloppy cog in the machine? Why did she have to suffer, instead of living like a princess, eating mochi everyday?

"What would I want with a _fat ugly baka_ like you? Nya…" Raku-chan hissed, glaring in contempt at the other neko. Hurt shown in her past lover's eyes, but she did not care. It was a low blow, sure. Konneko wasn't that overweight, maybe a few pounds chubby.

Hot tears fueled by anger seared in the shorter's eyes.

"Just get out of here! Desu!" Raku-Chan screeched, reaching for the .375 1976 Revolver she kept strapped at her side. While a quick shot to the side or torso would do the trick, she was only trying to scare the neko off. Just as she expected, Konneko-Chan backed off quickly, a combination of shock and confusion clouding her amber eyes. Raku-Chan felt satisfaction. It was the perfect reaction, the one she relished. Fear was the currency of the underground, and she was rich beyond her wildest dreams.

The gas station they met at incidentally took on a noticeably more sinister mood when the gun was exposed. The warm bulb that attracted moths seemed to burn coldly now, the dark windows laughed at her cruelly, and the night seemed more dangerous than ever. Not even the stars that dotted the sky in an array that used to comfort her as a child could sooth her.

Konneko-Chan dashed to her teal convertible Cooper, throwing open the door. She sped out of the lonesome parking lot urgently. Breathing hard with adrenaline in her veins, she glanced backward, only to see Raku-Chan's dark silhouette against the brick building.


End file.
